brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Quinn Fabray
Lucy Quinn Fabray is a main character on Glee. She is a former cheerio member and is best friends with Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez. She's an alumni of the William McKinley High School and former captain of the Celibacy Club. She graduated at the end of the third season and is now college student at the Yale University. She was dating Finn at the beginning of the first season, though she had a drunken one-night-stand with Puck, because she felt fat that day. She became pregnant with Puck's child. She gave birth to Beth at the end of season one and gave her up for adoption. When finding out of the true paternity of the baby, he broke up with her. In Season Two she begins dating Sam Evans, however cheats on him with Finn. At the end of Season Two Finn broke up with her once again, because he still has feelings for Rachel. At the beginning of Season Three she joins the Skanks and dyes her hair pink. But she left the Skanks and rejoined Glee Club in order to get full custody of Beth. Soon she realizes with the help of Puck, Shelby and Rachel, that staying with Shelby is the best for her daughter. In On My Way she rejoins Cheerios, but gets in a car crash, while texting Rachel. As a result she is paralyzed from the waist down. However in Prom-a-saurus she was able to stand on her own again. In Season Four she is only a recurring character. She appears in fewer episodes, because she moved to New Haven. In Thanksgiving she comes back and befriends with the mean girl Kitty. She also gets in a fight with Santana, where they slap each other. She is also in a relationship with one of her professors now. In Naked she visits Rachel in New York with Santana and tries to keep her from doing a topless scene. She also returns for Will's wedding in I Do and sleeps with Santana. She is portrayed by actress Dianna Agron. Biography 'Season One' 'Pilot' Quinn appears for the first time and is claimed to be Finn's girlfriend. She has a Christian or catholic faith. She seems to be a mean and cruel girl. She's also the head of the Celibacy Club. 'Showmance' Quinn joins Glee Club with Santana and Brittany in order to keep Finn in line and spy on the Glee Club. She auditions with I Say A Little Prayer. 'Acafellas' Quinn tries to disband the club by getting Rachel to insult Mr. Schue's dance routines, resulting in them hiring the arrogant but talented Dakota Stanley. She is then seen washing cars in their attempt to earn the money and they later hire him. When he fails to break the glee club, Quinn and Santana are punished by Sue who suspends their tanning privileges, which makes Santana burst into tears. 'Preggers' Quinn reveals to Finn that she's pregnant with his child (even though they never had sex), convincing him by saying that he prematurely ejaculated when they were in her hot tub together and the sperm entered her through the water. Later on, it is revealed Puck is actually the father, because of a drunken one night stand; one where Quinn had too many wine coolers. Puck confronts her knowing it's his child, but Quinn says she doesn't want him to be part of it. After finding out Quinn is pregnant, Terri Schuester approaches her and asks Quinn to give her baby to her, because she is faking her own pregnancy and can't tell Will she's not pregnant. 'The Rhodes Not Taken' Quinn is seen performing the first verse of Don't Stop Believin' with Finn during Glee Club as she had taken over for Rachel, who was originally going to be performing the song. In the middle of the performance, Quinn gets bad morning sickness and runs out of the choir room. Finn lies to Mr. Schue and the others that she was sick due to a bad burrito. Everyone is suspicious by this and do not believe him. It is in this episode Puck reveals she's pregnant, lying that it's Finn's, causing the Glee Club to tell Rachel, who leaves New Directions again. When Rachel returns to the Glee Club and tells the others that she can go on for April, who had been told by Will she had to quit before the Somebody to Love performance, Quinn tells her that she can't go on because she doesn't know the choreography to the song. She is then seen singing Somebody to Love with the Glee club. 'Vitamin D' Sue spots Quinn quivering at the top of the cheerleading pyramid, which Quinn blames on being tired from glee club while Sue confronts her. When Terri takes a job at the school as a nurse after being prompted by Sue, she gives all the glee club members decongestant pills (the so-called Vitamin D of the episode), except Quinn who gets folic acid instead as it is good for the baby. 'Throwdown' Quinn is put in Schue's group after Sue separated the club into two. She complains about singing in the background, stating to Puck and Brittany that he dislikes minorities. However, this is all going on under the orders of Sue. Puck and Brittany quit Schue's group and this leads to a showdown between Schue and Sue. Later on, while Sue is snooping around in students' lockers for her "locker checks", she comes across a pair of panties in Jacob's locker. She forces him into her office and he tells her that they are Rachel's, who gave them to him so he wouldn't put Quinn's pregnancy on display on his blog. Sue tells him to run the story. Finn comforts Quinn after Sue reveals it in glee club, with Rachel watching. The glee club (in particular Finn) then show their support for Quinn by singing Keep Holding On. 'Mash-Up' Finn gets hit with a slushie by football player, Dave Karofsky while walking with Quinn. This angers Quinn, and she defends Finn by telling Karofsky he and his friends are nothing. Karofsky claims Finn and Quinn don't have the popularity juice to do anything about it anymore. They wear sunglasses under the guidance of Ms. Pillsbury to make themselves seem cool again, which ends in them both getting slushied by Karofsky and the football players. Sue kicks Quinn off the Cheerios after being angered by catching Rod Remington kissing his co-worker. 'Wheels' Finn finds Quinn watching Cheerios practice from the stands. The two of them talk about the financial difficulties with the pregnancy and Quinn rips Finn for not being man enough to find a job and help her raise their baby and tells him to get money because she needs maternity clothes before her baby bump explodes and she becomes "enormous". Puck gives Quinn some cash ($18) for their kid. She gives it back, saying she will go to her grave swearing it is Finn's baby, even if it comes out with a Mohawk. Puck suggests that it would be "pretty awesome" if the baby did, and this leads to them having a playful food fight. As it appears they are about to kiss, Finn walks in, leaving him somewhat suspicious. Puck goes out of his way to make cupcakes for the bake sale for Artie to earn money for Quinn, stating,"his baby mama was going to have it all". Puck tries again to give Quinn some cash from the cupcake fund. He explains that he's not really a screw-up and could offer Quinn a home and that they could be a family. She tells him she won't take the money from a friend in a wheelchair, but apologizes for calling him a "Lima Loser" earlier and goes on to tell him that he's "special and romantic". Finn comes up and tells Quinn he's finally gotten a job. She leaves with Finn, as they wheel away she looks back at Puck regretfully and he stares after her longingly. As Puck hands over the money from the bake sale she watches on with pride and approval. She performs background vocals in Proud Mary ''in wheelchairs. This episode marks the ending of Quinn's Season One antagonistic storyline. 'Ballad' Quinn is furious Finn told his mother about her pregnancy and is worried her parents might find out. While trying on her dress for the Chastity Ball, Quinn's mother notices it's no longer fitting Quinn because her baby bump is getting very round and showing more and her mother says to exercise more. She passes it off as having a big lunch at school. Quinn's father pops into the room and tells Quinn he wants to have Finn over for dinner. At dinner, Finn begins to get nervous when Quinn's father makes a toast. He excuses himself and calls Kurt for help who he had previously gotten advice from to sing his feelings. He heads back out and sings to Quinn in front of her parents, which Quinn is angered by at first, but soon turns heartened. After the song is angrily interrupted by Quinn's father, he confronts Finn and Quinn about her being pregnant. Finn says they didn't have sex, but her parents don't believe him and think he's being lied to. Quinn is upset that her mother must have known that she was pregnant but did nothing out of fear of what Quinn's father would say. After the fierce argument between them and Quinn's father, he kicks her out. Finn brings Quinn to his own home, and his mother tells her she can stay with them as long as she needs to. The Glee kids sit Finn and Quinn down and sing ''Lean on me in order to show support for them when they'll need it most. 'Hairography' Quinn debates whether she made the wrong decision in cutting Puck out of her baby's life and choosing Finn instead. She decides to give Puck a chance by volunteering to babysit for Terri's sister Kendra's children and becomes impressed by the way Puck acts with them. She also sings Papa Don't Preach to impress the kids while Puck plays his guitar. Later in the episode, Santana tells Quinn that she and Puck had been sexting the whole time he was with Quinn, so she checks his phone and she again decides to give up the baby. She then reunites with Finn, both feeling guilty about their actions (she with Puck and he with Rachel) and they tell each other that they love each other. Her baby bump is starting to show a bit in this episode. 'Mattress' Just before the yearbook photos are taken, Quinn resolves to be back on the Cheerios. She blackmails Sue by threatening to reveal the fact that the cheerios make profit, which could get them disqualified from competition, Sue agrees to let her back on the squad. Sue then says she has to be at the back of the photo to hide her shape because she had a very big round baby bump by then and her Cheerios uniform would be too tight. She then makes a rude comment about Quinn's pregnancy, offended, Quinn instead rejects her offer and tells her to give up one of her yearbook pages to the Glee Club as she rather be with people who accept her for who she is to which Sue agrees. She performs background vocals in Jump and Smile. 'Sectionals' Quinn is seen enjoying Mercedes performance of And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going. After that performance Rachel reveals to Finn, that Puck is the real father of Quinn's baby. Finn is seen after that in the choir room punching Puck and Quinn is begging him to stop. She admitts the true paternity of the baby. When she's crying, she convinces Rachel she isn't mad at her and tells Puck she has to do it on her own. after he told her he wanted to be with her. At the sectionals competiton she looks guilty, when Finn comes back. At the end of the episode she's seen dancing a part of the I Say A Little Prayer dance with Santana and Brittany in My Life Would Suck Without You. Trivia *Actually her name was supposed to be Liz Fabray. *She has an elder sister, Frannie. *Only character whose middle school is known. *Has been head cheerleader at the beginning of Season One and Two. *Dated Sam, Finn and Puck. *Slept with a girl (Santana) *Lives in Dudley Road. *Attends the Yale University. *Has been main cast from Season One until Season Three. *In Season Four she's a recurring member. *Has been pregnant with her daughter Beth in Season One from Puck. *Was part of the Skanks at the beginning of Season Three. *Has only appeared in Season Four three times so far. *Has been sitting in a wheelchair in Season Three from Big Brother until Prom-a-saurus. Gallery Season4Quinn.png 40961_434429462043_187188_n.jpg tumblr_lke2rrEiMe1qfwr0qo1_500.gif tumblr_luk3h30HKk1qhh0lco1_400.gif tumblr_luodffele71qa446a.gif tumblr_lva4u6jQ3G1r0174s.gif tumblr_lvghrwUNHD1qzgwqro1_500.gif tumblr_lvr3dzNKdf1qa8yle.gif tumblr_lykuv9Q9Pt1qlutygo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_lz0giuZxVy1qc2vr4.gif tumblr_lzjo3rrR7A1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lzjo5pAJNk1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lzjo7r1kbC1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lzjo331B1n1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m2j4i62yYO1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m3m6cwQlF41qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m4mt9qv9KX1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m5k69fYa0R1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m5ownxLvKP1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m5q3uklbT91qlutygo1_400.gif tumblr_m5q40m98Pn1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m7yrws0JJ91ql8qts.gif tumblr_m8grxhEwdw1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m39a88EN4v1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m63tiwYCNW1qlutygo1_400.gif tumblr_m87t99Q2Je1ql8qts.gif tumblr_m253jwZ5sU1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m399ui4xAE1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m474tk7iCp1qlutygo1_400.gif tumblr_me6zwtwRFu1rkpbjho1_500 (1).png Quinnlove.jpg Quinneyes.png Quinn_Fabray.png Quick4.jpg QuinnCrying.gif 9331_160415072043_6035838_n.jpg 9331_160415097043_5174110_n.jpg 9331_160416747043_2047885_n.jpg 24938_383126707043_1917299_n.jpg 24938_383126762043_309186_n.jpg 28980_406659247043_1687624_n.jpg 31430_399700622043_2176822_n.jpg 31430_399700632043_7801384_n.jpg 32080_401988242043_5717361_n.jpg 32080_401988262043_5483113_n.jpg 32080_401988267043_3014665_n.jpg 48050_435609787043_613032_n.jpg 390830_10150432004227044_186960097_n.jpg 388785_10150381200537044_1798061625_n.jpg 301409_10150381200497044_1898640476_n.jpg 67216_459084332043_4728946_n.jpg 168636_10150096386247044_5200925_n.jpg 67622_457090282043_2836432_n.jpg FABERRY.jpg 68348_451531982043_3683518_n.jpg 72234_457716422043_2235896_n.jpg 155137_470151502043_3862422_n.jpg CSAM 3theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 2theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 1theunholytrinity.gif 300px-08x02 Come See About Me.png Tumblr meaj583WNh1qedtilo1 500.gif I'm gonna love you anyway.gif CSAM theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 4theunholytrinity.gif QF-quinn-fabray-18744007-1279-683.jpg Tumblr m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr lvy7gvGYNd1qi59xn.gif ShowmanceS5.gif Showmance6.gif Showmance5.gif ISayALittlePrayer1111.gif ISayALittlePrayer5.gif ISayALittlePrayer4.gif ISayALittlePrayer3.gif ISayALittlePrayer2.gif 300px-Quinnbrittanysantana.jpg tumblr_lvn5kuxuok1qko2dao1_400 (1).gif gif-glee-cheerleader-403205.gif 557870_396555210452074_1645684476_n.jpg 544229_597399976939290_427879609_n.jpg Category:Characters